Others
Alexander Casey Mr. Alexander Casey lives next door to the Harpers' and is known to be Ben & Susan's nemesis. In Series Two he has a dog called Gemma, which Ben accidentally runs over and kills. In Series Eight he himself gets run over accidentaly by Ben, and fakes his injury so Ben looks after him. He returned again in the Series Ten Christmas special, to have a new year's eve party at the same time as Susan's. He and Ben are constantly at war with each other (and eventually Susan is to). It is known that he lost his wife and that is why he brought a dog and called it Gemma (he thought it sounded nothing like his wife's name, Emma). In series eight it is found out that he is a fraud, and Ben has to prove he can still walk after getting run over. He even replaced Ben's fence, and took 3 inches off their garden (although Susan reminds him he doesn't go in the garden. Owner of Nick,s flat Brigitte McKay Brigitte McKay was one of Ben's dental assistants and she was in all episodes in Series 1, bar Episode 4, which did not feature the surgery at all. She was a new dental nurse as her predecessor left due to Ben. She was known for her weird way of thinking and for being very forgetful. In one of the episodes she thought her green van with a portrait of Bob the builder on it had been stolen (she later found it exactly where she parked it). She also regularly forgot to pass on messages to Ben. She stated an interest in Nick at one point, but it never led to anything. She did not return in Series 2, and is never mentioned again, but it is possible that Ben sacked her. Ironically, in Series 2 Ben has a very wide range of dental assistants, many of whom appear to be even more annoying than Brigitte. Ches Rochester jnr. Ches Rochester jnr. was engaged to Janey Harper in "Glad Tidings We Bring" even though he had only known her for 10 days. He is the son of Ches Rochester snr. and Edie Rochester, his father wanted to divorse her but stayed together for the kid (meaning 40/50 year old Ches). The wedding was held at his tackely styled house and so was the reception. He's the owner of a chain of Nightclubs called "Pepermint Puss" and earnt lots of money (he was shallow like Janey and only wanted money). But just after they got married (after Ben and Susan accepted him), Janey stated she loved a man called Lars and asked for a divorce. Craig Willoughby |imagewidth = 150x150}} Craig Willoughby '''first appeared at the Harper's in 2010, as his Mother went to University with Ben. He is from Australia and is a bit of a layabout. Upon finding out his age, Ben gives Craig's mother a call, as he and her had a one night stand (as Craig could be his son). Ben still knew no different, so he told Michael to get a DNA test. Unfortunately for Ben, Susan has arranged for Janey and Craig to go to a restaurant. Ben tells Susan that Craig could be his son, so they go over to find Craig. The DNA proves that Ben is not Craig's father, and Craig still has no idea who is father is. He and Janey continue to date each other, and are still together at Christmas 2010. In 2011 Craig, Mark and Roger ask Janey to marry them (Roger only doing so because he thought Ben and Susan wanted him to). All three are let down, but Craig asks for things to remain the same, but he does want to get married one day. Craig is known to be rubbish at DIY, having pre-built a partician wall in front of the kitchen door. He has also reset Ben and Susan's en-suite so that the shower flushes the toilet, and the toilet works the shower. He is known to annoy Ben, although Susan likes him. He also gets on well with Kenzo and enjoys spending time with him and Janey. He enjoys coming round to see the Harper's, even though he knows Ben will make the same Joke (by refering to Craig being unemployed). He draws maps of the my family,s houses Fiona '''Fiona first appeared in series 3 as Michael's girlfriend. She and Michael were constantly trying to have sex, but somehow Susan always caught them and stopped them. She was known to be slightly thick, as she tried to hide under a coat and in a twister mat. When Susan quarantined the house, Fiona was just about to leave when Ben Susan of the quarrentine. She and Michael went back upstairs, but Susan made sure they didn't do anything. Michael and Fiona found out that the fever didn't exist and she told Susan, "there is no Ortiz River fever, but there is a a Peru!?" This proves that she was dim-witted. Also when she and Michael were caught in bed together, Susan gained hysterical Blindness. Later she and Michael were in the cupbard under the stairs snogging. She did not return for Series Five. She,s the agent of michael,s flat Hotel Receptionist }} The Hotel Receptionist has got to know the Harpers quite well (although he gets the wrong ideas). He first appeared in 2001 when Ben goes to Leed for his Aunts funeral, and tells Ben he can't find his reservation, and then thinks that Nick and Ben are together. He reappeared in 2002 when Ben and Susan find that they raced up to Manchester to help Janey and find they aren't needed, they book into a hotel under false names to try role play. He appeared twice in 2004 when Susan and Janey have switched lives and Ben finds that the hotel is to expensive, and again when Ben goes on a dental conference (he believes that Ben has a mistress). He reapeared again in 2007 when Susan and James Garret go shopping for art, the receptionist believes Susan to be a prostitute. So he thinks that Ben has a gay lover (Nick) and a mistress, also that Susan is a prostitute. So all in all he gets a lot of things wrong, other than the fact that Ben and Susan are married. She,s the owner of the hotel bedroom Jack Harper James Garret Mark Jameson Richard Harper Scott Marsh Stupid Brian Stupid Brian was Janey's boyfriend in Series 2. He apparently had sub-human intelligence, although Janey still found him genuinely attractive. While Janey was studying for her A-levels, she dumped Brian so that she could date more intelligent boys and use them to help her study, but she later abandoned this tactic and got back together with Brian. Despite Brian's lack of intelligence, he was very good at DIY, presumably because his father was a decorator. It is unclear how long Brian and Janey were together, although in the first episode of Series 3, Janey mentions that she needs to dump her boyfriend before she goes to University. It is unknown whether this was Brian, or a different boyfriend. Category:Characters Category:Art Category:Landlord Category:Owner Category:Rent guy Category:Manager